


Can I bring you home?

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Museum Date, Museums, Strangers, Wax Figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: Inspired by this Tumblr post:“one time at a wax museum i thought one of the tour guides was a wax person cuz they were just standing there not moving so i go up to them like “who the fuck is this supposed to be” then they just looked at me and laughed”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long...long time no see. *hides*
> 
> This has been in my drafts for so long. I'm not so sure about it, I definitely like the second chapter better. Give it a try maybe? :) In any case, I hope you enjoy. x

It's not that Liam can't get to any appointment on time, but... it might be just that. He's always wanted to visit this museum though, but it just so happens that everytime he's in a hurry life gets in the way and there comes the grandma from the 202 asking for her cat, there comes whatever problem and the station closest to where he need to be at is somehow closed...  
In any case, he makes it to the museum, only _slightly_ late, thank you very much, so he quickly catches up with the group visit he just signed for, only missing the explanation of a room. He quickly scans the room he missed, recognising almost every historical wax figure that is exposed there, and proceeds to the next room, sending a quick apologetic smile to the woman talking in front of the group, explaining who the wax woman to her right is.

Liam glances at the faces in the room, wax or flesh, as he listens to her explanation. He snickers to himself when for once not half the people there are either kids visiting with school, or elderly. He usually always feels slightly out of place when he visits museums, but wax museums are seemingly made for everybody, and he notices many people his age in his group visit.

His eyes catch a face towards the corner of the room, where the group is now heading to. He feels a frown forming on his face, one of his bad habits - he recognises the feeling of his eyebrows trying to meet in the middle so hard he's frowning. The reason why he's frowning is because he doesn’t recognise the guy at all, and he looks super young to be surrounded by successful people that look twice his age. Liam tries to relax his face, staring harder at the guy, tiptoeing discreetly as to see better behind all those heads.

For some reason, he doesn’t listen to the woman as she starts talking again, gesturing to a wax figure as she explains their history, totally ignoring the boy Liam’s staring at. He feels himself growing impatient, his eyes unable to stop staring because he would love to know more about him. His skin looks real, but then again it might be because of the shadow that the poor lights of the ceiling cast on his face.

He decides to politely push his way through the mass of bodies separating him from the so-very fascinating figure. Liam thinks it’s a bit annoying, looking so great whilst being made of wax, and being so young but already having accomplished, he guesses, so many fantastic things that his body has been considered worth being exposed in a museum (the more he stares, the more he admits that maybe a body like this _does_ belong in a museum, no matter what).

Liam is also frustrated not to know who the guy is. He looks at the guide who’s still talking then catches the eyes of a girl his age, who’s looking at him curiously as he directly stops before the intriguing wax boy. She must have felt his questioning because she takes a step closer to him, and he asks, way more loudly than he’s planned to, and obviously way too loudly for a museum, because all heads turn his way.

“Who the fuck is this supposed to be?” he asks, his voice hinting at the frustration he feels. There’s silence for a split second, before almost everyone starts laughing. The guide, the girl to whom he’d asked the question, the group he’s with. But the most surprising thing is the loud cheerful laugh coming from his right. Liam almost jumps out of his skin as he turns around, to see the boy earlier immobile now bent over, laughing and very well alive.

Liam takes several steps back in shock, bumping into someone in the process. He stares in horror, because not only has he got the scare of his life but this might as well be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him, and believe him, many embarrassing things have happened before.

He really wants to run away, but he’s frozen in place, the laughters around him fading slowly, the boy in front of him catching his eyes, watery green ones meeting dreadful blue.

Laughter is still visibly bubbling in the boy’s chest, the smile so wide on his face Liam thinks it’s going to split it in half. Liam realises one of the reason he’s frozen in place is because the boy is stunning. More so when he laughs, more so when he looks so alive. Lively. Smiling. Staring right back.

“I’m Theo.” he says, deep voice resonating in the room, bouncing on the walls, silencing the last laughters and washing over Liam. “I’m part of the security.” he says, extending one hand towards Liam, the other pointing at the little badge on his chest.

Liam mechanically shakes his hand, barely registering doing it as his only thoughts are about how stupid he is to have believed the guy was made of wax, and about how wonderful it is that he actually isn’t.

When Theo raises an eyebrow, Liam realises he still hasn’t let go of his hand and snatches it away as if burnt, eyes growing wide again. And Theo is laughing again, but this time not all heads are turned his way, the eyes focused on the guide who has once again started to talk, a little amused smile still visible at the corner of her lips.

Liam takes a step away, turning his body towards the woman, planning to maybe ignore Theo until he’s out of the museum and out of the area as well, ignore him to pretend all of this actually didn’t happen.

Theo doesn’t seem to take it that way though. He steps to stand right next to Liam, making their shoulders bump together so close he’s standing. Liam feels his body tense at the touch, the warmth he can almost feel through the thin fabric of his own t-shirt and Theo’s uniform inevitably reminding him of how _alive_ Theo actually is.

“Do you live here?” Theo asks in a low voice, and Liam almost laughs at the irony of the question because, who is he, asking that, while he was standing so still a minute ago that someone visiting the museum thought he was a statue? He’s the one actually more likely to live here. In this museum.

Liam narrows his eyes at him instead as he shushes him, gesturing at the guide talking in front of them. As Theo opens his mouth to talk again, Liam finds himself bringing a finger to the boy’s lips to prevent any sound from coming out. At the realisation, both freeze.

Liam feels a blush creeping up his neck and settle on his cheeks, warm and colourful. His ruthless finger is back by his side, retracted in a fist that’s now holding tightly at his backpack straps, before he snaps his head towards the guide and starts to follow the group that is heading to another corner of the room. He catches a glimpse of Theo rolling his eyes almost fondly, a soft smile on his lips.

Liam all but flees towards the rest of the group, hoping Theo won’t follow him and will stay right where he is.

At first he stares at the lady as she talks, his gaze unwavering, and when her eyes meet his, she seems a bit ill-at-ease, so Liam guesses he’s staring a bit too hard. He knows how his focused face can make him look like he’s glaring because of the way his eyebrows furrow and the natural scowl of his mouth, so he focuses on the wax figures next to her instead. At least they would not be scared by his face.

Unless they’re actually real. Like that stupidly gorgeous Theo guy. Who doesn’t seem to have followed him any further. Liam casts a quick look over his shoulder to check, but Theo is nowhere to be seen. Yet he can’t stop thinking about it, about _him_ , for the first half of the visit, he’s always checking, not sure if he actually wants to find him just there or not.

He never knows if what he’s feeling when he can’t catch a glimpse of the green-marronish security uniform, or green eyes looking back at him, is relief or disappointment, but something tells him it is both, which is idiotic, really. If he wasn't in public, he would have face-palmed... a dozen times.

Luckily, Liam’s mind is finally free from thoughts of his stunning boy and earlier embarrassment, because the group finally steps in a room where there are representations of the first US presidents, approximately made, and Liam standing in front of Lincoln and the details the guide adds inevitably takes him to another time and space.

* * *

 

He finishes the visit with his mind at peace, and when he checks the time, he sees that he has a little time left before he has to jump in the underground and go meet Mason, so he allows himself to step into the very-feared souvenir shop.

He starts to wander, knowing fairly well he will end up buying more things than necessary – but he can’t help it, even if he promises himself that he’d buy only one tiny little thing, his bag starts to fill with little knick-knacks, he tells himself that his mother will love the little face of Michael Jackson, or that he should buy this for Mason to tease him and that for himself even though it has no real use, or this because it actually _could_ be useful.

He wonders if there are actual real sized wax statues to buy, even though it’s mostly a joke and would be way too expensive – and if he actually could get one, it would be for Mason to comfort him after his breakup.

He snickers on his own, texting Mason and telling him he’ll get one for him. He gets his phone out and discreetly starts a snapchat video, mostly filming his feet as he walks up to the counter to ask. What is important is for the audio to be heard, the rest doesn't really matter to him. The lady behind it is almost his age, maybe a bit older, and she smiles at him widely, asking him if she can help him in any way. Liam smiles back, snickering under his breath.

“Are there any lifelike statues that I could bring home for a friend?” he says, keeping his voice neutral even though he knows his face is showing his amusement. And truly, everything would have gone perfectly well would he not have caught something moving at his right as he spoke. He almost jumps as he realises it’s Theo, out of anyone, Theo. Only his uniform is gone and replaced by a green t-shirt that brings out his eyes more than the uniform could ever have done, out of anything, a green t-shirt, and a black pair of jeans that seem to be too tight to be comfortable, not that Liam would complain about the way the fabric outlines his thighs.

He doesn’t even hear the reply of the girl as she starts to talk, because Theo is walking beside her, and she stops, looking up at him. He replies as if the question was for him.

“Oh, I don’t think there’s one for your friend, but maybe I can find one for you.” he says, voice laced with amusement and tease – that Liam could have guessed anyway from the smug expression on his face. He hates the way he feels his cheeks heat up at the suggestion.

The girl next to him laughs loudly, putting both her hands in front of her mouth to prevent any more sound from coming out. She nudges Theo’s shoulder with hers, making him laugh along.

“Will you stop hitting on clients?” she whispers-shout at him, before starting to laugh again. Liam is standing there, feeling himself getting redder by the second and with his mouth agape, opening and closing as he tries to find words after the shock – he wasn’t the only one reading between the lines, Theo really was flirting with him. Did he actually mean to? Does the offer count? Can Liam bring him home?

“What do you say though?” he asks Liam, his eyebrow suddenly furrowing in a serious expression. “To have the command delivered, we’d need your address… and your name.” he adds, stressing the name part. Liam realises he had indeed never told Theo his name.

“I’m Liam.” he blurts out quickly. And the girl snickers again, making Liam want to disappear and just _stop_ blushing. Before he gets time to dwell more on his own embarrassment, she speaks.

“Can you guys continue your conversation somewhere a bit to your right, there are clients waiting.” she says, her voice not lacking teasing, and she winks at Theo as she pushes him out of the counter space. Liam is sure he couldn’t get redder even if he tried.

He doesn’t even realise when his feet take him to the side, stepping out of the waiting line to stand in front of Theo. The phone in his hand is suddenly heavy, and he remembers that he was filming. He saves the video and locks the screen, the bag full of useless things is still hanging loosely in his hand. When he looks back up, his eyes meet green ones and a bright smile.

“Liam. Do you live here?” he asks him, and the way his name sounds in that voice makes a shiver run down Liam’s spine.

“No. I mean, yes. I do, but not close.” he blurts out, feeling the hotness start to renew on his face. Theo laughs.

“Okay then.” he nods. Liam stares.

“I am going to meet a friend soon, I have to pay for these and then go, because I’m going to be late again.” he explains after a second of silence between the two. He isn't sure what he's suggesting, or, he isn't sure if Theo understand what he's suggesting.

Theo nods again, smiling. A little softer than before. _Can Liam really bring him along?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for readinnnng! I hope you enjoyed, make sure to give a go to the next chapter!:) 
> 
> Leave a kudo and a comment if you have time, they're highly appreciated. Cons-cri is also welcome! x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Liam really bring Theo home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wayyy shorter than I expected? But I like this chapter better than the first, somehow.  
> Hopefully you'll enjoy it as well.
> 
> Much love,  
> Em. x

Turns out Theo also needs to walk to the underground to get to his place, and so Liam is both happy and a bit ill at ease as the two of them walk side by side down the street. His paper bag swings between them, and Liam wants to hold it with his other hand because it feels like a barrier. He sticks to how it is though, because it would be too obvious and he doesn't want to attract attention to their hands, probably too close and likely to touch if the bag was to disappear.

“What’s your station stop?” Theo asks him as they get on the escalator. He’s completely turned Liam’s way, not caring that he’s got his back to the direction the thing is going.

“Angel.” Liam answers, eyes unable to watch the other's face too long, and Theo chuckles.

“Perfect, it’s mine too.” he answers, casting a really bright smile to Liam before turning around. The latter stares at the back of his head.

He looks way too good when he smiles.

* * *

It’s way too crowded, of course it’s too crowded. Liam still hoped that he would find a nice place to sit down and ignore the people around but he barely manages to step in, and finds himself leaning against Theo, who’s holding the bar with an extended arm.

His shoulder is against Theo’s chest, which is radiating warmth – Liam gets a bit distracted by it, by how human it feels, how good. He almost forgets the crowd until he feels a body getting closer to his back, almost plastered against it. A shiver of disgust runs through his body, and he glances at Theo, taking a step forwards, the best way he can to put distance between the person and his backside.

Theo catches his eyes, a dark look passing over his features as he glances behind Liam, probably looking at the person that’s standing too close – Liam doesn’t want to think that they’re doing it on purpose, it makes him sick.

Just as he thinks it, a strong arm wraps around his shoulder, turning him around so now his back is leaning against Theo’s chest, warm and secure. Liam looks up, trying to see Theo’s face but he’s not looking at him, he’s glaring at the man, that now Liam sees. The same disgusted shiver runs down his spine at the sight of him.

Upon seeing the two glares, and some looks from other persons around, he takes a few steps back, leaning his back close to the doors. Everyone seems to make sure to put a distance between them and the man, and Liam is thankful they picked up on his disgusting plan.

“Sorry, is this okay?” Theo finally speaks, close to his ear. He almost shivers, but this time it’s far from disgust. He’s happy he didn’t, he wouldn’t want Theo to think he reacts the same way to him and to the man.

Liam nods. “Yeah, thank you.” he says, looking up slightly, his eyes locking with Theo’s for a second, but upon the realisation he’s _this_ close, he looks back down. Theo’s arm stays around his neck, holding his upper body close, the other making sure they don’t swing too much as the coach stops at a station that’s not theirs.

People flow out, others in, but none of them move, even though they would have had enough space to separate their bodies. Liam finds comfort in the warmth of Theo’s body, the feeling of his board chest against his back, his arm securing him from the crowd. He almost feels small, being held against this muscled body. He doesn’t mind it though.

“Does that mean I’ve got my own security guard now?” he asks, his voice shier than he expected it to sound. He hasn’t looked up to get Theo’s attention, simply leaned a bit more against the body behind him, and rested his chin on the forearm underneath it.

Theo chuckles, and it makes Liam’s whole body shake with his. It’s oddly intimate, and Liam can’t help but smile widely, probably wider than he should.

“If you want to, then yes.” His voice is deep, right against the shell of Liam’s ear – the latter feels his cheeks getting slightly warm. He silently nods against Theo arm as an answer. “Perfect then.” he adds, his cheek nudging the side of Liam’s head for a second. He now feels like he's on fire.

* * *

‘ _Angel.’_ a voice above them announces, and Theo’s arm finally lets go of Liam, who slowly steps out of his hold – it feels oddly cold, suddenly. He steps out quickly, eyes roaming the station to find Mason, who supposedly arrived at the same station a little earlier. The boy is standing next to the stairs, and when he catches Liam’s eyes, he waves.

Liam silently laughs when he sees Mason’s eyes go from his face to, probably, Theo’s, and how they widen in shock. He suddenly locks eyes with Liam again, silently gesturing for him to turn around in a way that Liam recognises as the infamous: _‘there’s this actual greek god walking next to you, fuck, Liam, look at your right.’_

Liam laughs inside, acting like he doesn't understand and putting a clueless face on: watching Mason get worked up over it is the funiest thing. He tries to bite down his smile as he joins his best friend who's trying his best to stay calm. He stops in front of him, Theo by his side, stopping as well, and Mason’s mouth falls open. The laugh escapes Liam's mouth finally.

“This is Mason.” Liam says, introducing his friend to Theo. He knows he cannot get rid of the cheeky smile on his face when he talks to Mason.  
  
“You know how I told you about the guy I thought was a wax figure...” Liam starts. Mason nods, promptly closing his mouth, not a sound escaping it. “This is him.” Liam finishes, and Theo extends his hand towards Mason with a smile, and the latter takes it silently.

“Theo.” he introduces himself, and Mason seems to only be able to nod, eyeing Liam.

“He also is my security guard now.” Liam adds with a smile, and starts walking towards the stairs. Both follow him as Theo lets out a laugh.

“Is that so?” Mason says, finally able to find his voice. His words are slower than usual, and Liam understands totally why.

“Yeah.” Liam says, turning around to send him a smile. Mason raises an eyebrow at him, before slowly turning towards Theo.

“I guess it means you’re coming to get a drink with us right now?” Mason asks him, whose face would have seemed full of suspicion to someone who doesn’t know him, but Liam can clearly see how Mason is hoping the answer is yes.

“If it’s asked so nicely.” Theo says, and his eyes lock with Liam’s. His smile is brighter than Liam has ever seen it, but then again, he is sure he himself has never smiled this wide. His cheeks hurt and he can’t take his eyes away.

_Does that mean Liam can bring him home? Yes, yes, maybe it does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Leave a kudo and a comment if you want! Constructive criticism is welcome:) 
> 
> See you soon for another story, one that I particularly enjoy.... ♥️👀


End file.
